jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett
Background 1886 - 1900: James Howlett Missing data. 1900 - 1914: Logan Missing data. 1914 - 1945: War Time Missing data. 1945 - 1974: Mercenary Missing data. 1974 - 1998: Weapon X Missing data. 1998 - 2003: Jim Logan Missing data. 2003 - 2010: Wolverine & the X-Men Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Mutant Physiology: '''Wolverine is a mutant who had been given an Adamantium skeleton by the Weapon X Program. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine’s body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic & Wolverine has no control over it. However, he does feel the pain of his wounds & sometimes the pain from regenerating himself. *** Contaminant Immunity: Wolverine's natural healing also affords him virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases & most drugs. *** Fatigue Resistance: Wolverine is partially resistant to fatigue poisons produced from physical activity. *** Decelerated Aging: In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He retains the health, appearance & physical vitality of a man in his physical prime. *** Telepathic Resistance: He is resistant to telepathic probing as his healing factor created “mental scar tissue” blocking it. ** Retractable Bone Claws: Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that extract at his knuckles. The bone claws are naturally sharp & tougher than normal human bone, allowing them to penetrate flesh & many natural materials. After the Adamantium bonding, his bones became indestructible & his claws are capable of piercing any material. (relative to its thickness and the force Wolverine can exert). He can unsheathe any number of his claws at once. *** Hot Claws: Occasionally, when he's in a berserker rage, his claws can heat up several thousand degrees in seconds. It remains a mystery how hot they can get but they can reach high enough temperatures to cause gasoline to ignite on contact with it. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses *** Superhuman Hearing *** Superhuman Sight *** Superhuman Smell *** Superhuman Taste: Wolverine can distinguish individual ingredients in food or drink he consumes at a smaller part per volume than a normal person. *** Superhuman Touch: Wolverine's sense of touch gives him greater sensitivity to air direction & temperature differentials in his environment. ** Superhuman Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability ** Enhanced Reflexes & Agility * Skilled Tracker: '''He is considered to be one of the world’s most skilled trackers. * '''Master Martial Artist: Wolverine has mastered virtually every form of hand to hand combat on Earth due to his age & experience. He's also taught many heroes some form of fighting. * Weaponry * Computer Operation * Vehicles Expert * Expert Assassin * Multilingual: He is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Mandarin, Cheyenne, Lakota, & Spanish. He can also hold a conversation in French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, & Farsi. Weaknesses * Memory Issues: '''Likely due to his healing factor, Wolverine has experienced large periods of life without memories of certain traumatic events. * '''Sensory Overload: One of Wolverine's weaknesses is the fact that his heightened senses could be taken advantage of. * Drowning: Drowning is one of the few ways to kill Wolverine as his healing factor will only prolong the agony. * Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Ratings *'Intelligence:' Level 4 *'Strength:' Level 6 *'Speed:' Level 5 *'Occult:' Level 1 *'Weapons:' Level 6 *'Energy Projection:' Level 5 *'Strategy:' Level 6 *'Fighting Ability:' Level 7 Trivia * He is very close with his teammate Rogue & looks to her as a sister. * His significant past lovers include Rose O'Hara (childhood love), Silver Fox, Raven Darkholme, Itsu, Jean Grey (unrequited love), Mariko Yashida, Viper, Yukio, Amir, Domino, Storm & Maureen Logan among many others. * Akhiro is his unborn son with Itsu. Charlie is his daughter with Sylvie D'Arqueness. Laura is his daughter/genetic clone. Amiko is his foster daughter with Mariko. * He doesn't believe in traditional religions, stating that he never has & never will. * Due to his containment immunity, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. * His most improved senses are sight, hearing and smell. Due to these enhanced senses, he can function in complete darkness as though it were daylight. * He is able to sense Cyclops's incoming power beam based on the shift in air pressure that precedes its arrival. * Some of the previous jobs Logan has had are co-owner of a bar, bartender, bouncer, spy for several agencies, CIA operative, mercenary, criminal in various lives, soldier (specials ops & intelligence), sailor, miner & mechanic among others. Currently, he is a teacher. Notes *The original character of Wolverine belongs to the Marvel Universe. *In the comics, his height is 5’3 but the actor Hugh Jackman is 6’3. *On Earth-44, Wolverine & Rogue's relationship more mirrors the movie than the comics as I never liked the romantic aspect of their reltationship. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Earth-61